The 74th Hunger Games Will Allow 2 Winners?
by megacandylover1999
Summary: "Cato" "Katniss, we will win the games together." She hugged me, I made a promise and I wasn't going to break that promise, especially if it's with the girl I love.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story I wrote about the Hunger Games. BE NICE!

Cato POV

I was at the reaping, my best friend Clove volunteered to be the District Two tribute for the Hunger Games. I realized that if I wanted to be in the Hunger Games, I would have to kill my best friend. I didn't want that to happen, but I have been waiting for this day to come. As soon as the name was called, I shouted "I volunteer!" and that was when everyone's eyes were on me. I didn't care if Clove shouted at me, I wanted this day to come. As we got on the train our mentors were there waiting for us. Brutus and Enobaria. I'm guessing that Enobaria was going to be with Clove, and I have to deal with Brutus. We didn't say anything for awhile and I was starting to get bored until Brutus yelled "Even though I know who you are, tell me what you can do!" Clove just gives me a glare and starts "I'm Clove as you know, I work with knives." She walks away, then it was my turn "I'm Cato" I say in an annoyed voice. " I can use a spear, sword, and a machete." Brutus gives me a nod. "Well now that I know what you can do, I want to see who will die from your hands."

We see District 1. The boy's name is Marvel and the girl's name is Glimmer. She was pretty cute, she has a boyfriend and he hopes she comes back to him. Then we see us. Clove started to get bored of this, but I wanted to know who is our competition. We get to District 11 and I feel very bad for this little girl, first time being reaped and she was called. I was nervous about the boy from 11, he was about as tall as me, and probably a little stronger. Then we get to District 12. I see a little girl about to walk up, when someone else is yelling "I volunteer! I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute." I was shocked about how she looked, she was really skinny like the rest of District 12, but she wasn't boney like that, she had muscle. I had to admit one thing, she was hot. I didn't know that she was the first ever person to volunteer for he district. She said she was her sister and then it was time for the boys. "_Pe_eta _Mellark_" he looked like he was in a dream. I couldn't wait to kill the boy from 12. I think I will save the girl from 12 last.

The last thing I want to dodge was a vase Clove threw at Enobaria. I caught it, then threw it at Clove who put the vase back and walked out of the room. Enobaria sighed "Damn that girl, she tried to kill me when I told her that she can't throw her knives at the wall in the dining cart." I looked into the room and saw the hole from her throwing her knives. She was pissed now. We had dinner and decided to go to bed.

*The Next Day*

We made it to the Capital. I was so excited to finally be here. I also couldn't wait to meet the girl form 12. That was going to have to wait though. My prep team was weird I guess you can say. I really didn't want to do this, but we have to do the parade. I got into my costume and I looked like a god. When I saw Clove she really wasn't having fun, she looked like she was about to kill someone, while I am admiring myself in the mirror. She started bitching "Come on Cato! People will admire you as well if you get your ass over to the damn charat. I swear I thought she was going to throw her helmet at me. We started the parade and when it was District 12's turn everybody cheered, they were on fire holding hands. Now that made me pissed, no one touches the girl from 12. I wanted to just take my helmet off and throw it at the boy.

Katniss POV

I didn't like how Peeta decides to act when I didn't want to. When the parade was over I kept on noticing that 2 was staring at me. I didn't like that at all. When I got to my room, I took my shower and went to bed. I couldn't wait for training tomorrow. I was about to go to sleep when Haymitch came into my room. "Ok listen up sweetheart, I know you can do use the bow and arrows, but I don't you to use them. Focus on trying other things, the careers can't know how strong you are." I just nod. Then Haymitch left so I could go to sleep. I was in heaven sleeping. I could sleep for hours it seems like.

*The Next Day*

Cato POV

I wake up and I'm ready to go to training. I can't wait to impress everybody. I take a quick shower then go to breakfast. Everyone is up before me and is eating. I thought that i would be the first one up, but oh well. Once I'm done eating we go to the training room where we hear one lady talk for a while then we parted off. I started with the swords and started to cut the dummies into pieces. I watch as The Girl on Fire watches me as she is tying a knot in a snare. I couldn't help but smirk. Once she was done doing that she went over to the climbing station to climb ropes. she easily did that. I could tell she really wanted to do something else, but she didn't go to the place where she wanted to go. I started lifting weights. Once I was done lifting 45 pounds it was time for lunch. I just ate an apple and some soup and then I went back to the training. I have no idea if 12 ate any lunch, I didn't see her at lunch so probably not. I decided to watch her. She was using a bow and had some arrows. I watch from a good distance. She let the arrow fly. Bulls eye. She just smiled and turned around saying "Come out 2, I know your there." I walked out to see her she turned toward me. I saw her lovely gray eyes.

I just met her and I have a crush on her. What is wrong with me. We just stand there silent until she said, "I better go to lunch." Then she walked to lunch leaving me all alone here. I started lifting weight again, the boy from 12 came by to talk to me. "Listen up 2, I dont want you near Katniss ever again. She can't afford to lose against you." I was lifting weights still and said "How do you know I was talking to her? And why do you care. Do you like her?" He looked at me and nodded. That made me pissed, he likes the girl as well. This time I put the weights down and started to look at 12 and I said this with a growl "Listen Lover Boy, I like The Girl on Fire and you can't do anything about it." I really didn't think he was strong enough, but he picked up a heavy metal thing and it almost hit me. I picked it up and put put it back, it was pretty heavy but it was still light.

*Few Days Later*

I couldn't wait to see my training score. I guess I did good. The scores were annouced by Ceaser Flickerman. The scores were as followed. Marvel got a 9, Glimmer got a 9. I got a 10. Glimmer got a 10. District 3 boy got a 6. District 3 girl got a 6. District 4 boy got a 5. District 4 girl got a 5. etc. Thresh from 11, got a 9, I was suprised I thought he would get a 10. Rue from 11 got a 7. District 12 Peeta got an 8. I was about to laugh. How in the world did Lover Boy get an 8. And then it was time for Katniss. She got a damn 11. I wasn't suprised, she was strong and smart. I swear Clove was about to throw a vase at me. She already hit the tv.

Katniss POV

It was the last day of training and I was walking to the bows and arrows. I had to pass the throwing knives section and that was when I saw the girl from 2. I kept walking and she threw a knife at me. Cato screamed "Katniss watch out for that knife!" Peeta didn't want to watch to see what would happen to me. I saw the blade and caught it inbetween my fingers. People were whispering "How did 12 do that?" "She didn't get cut when she caught it". I just threw the knife at the board and hit the bulls eye again. I walked over to the bow and arrows station and everybody was watching me I pulled the arrow back on the string of the bow and started to focus. I let the arrow fly... bulls eye again. People were whipering again "Is this how she got that 11?" " I better run away from her if I see 12." I sigh and leave to get ready for the interview that night.


	2. The Interviews

Next Chapter? You bet!

*At the Interview*

Katniss POV

I couldn't believe it was the day before the games. I started to get really nervous. Yes Cinna put me in an amazing dress, no I was not prepared to answer questions Ceaser. Thank goodness it started with District 1. The girl was good, she said she wanted to win so she could go back to her boyfriend and get married to him. I rolled my eye whenever I heard the awww's. It was Marvel's turn and his voice sounded determained to win. I started to get bored of standing in line, of course Peeta was staring at me, I hated that. It was Clove's turn by the time I was focused again, she looked to tomboyish to be wearing a pink dress. I think something happened to her to make her wear the dress, but oh well not my problem.  
Cato POV

I was about to be called when I saw Katniss's eyes. They were saying good luck or something like that. I gave her a nod. All I heard before I went on stage was "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome from District 2, Cato!" The crowd went crazy I think a few women fainted. When I sat do I started to answer his questions. "So, how do you like the Capital Cato?" I smiled. "I think that it's amazing here, I like the training room here." Ceaser nodded. "Now do like a certain someone?" I gave a sigh. "Yes I do Ceaser, she isn't at District 2, she is waiting for her turn." The crowd was in complete shock. "Now Cato, if the rules were changed, like you and someone else could win, would you and the person you like go home together?" I nodded. "Aleast I hope we can go home together." Then I heayrd awww's. "Well thank you so much for coming up and telling us about you, ladies and gentlemen this was Cato!"

I left the stage to see Katniss's eyes, they were saying like "Is it me you like?" I nodded, she smiled and she whispered something I didn't get, oh well I want to watch the other interviews. I couldn't wait to see Katniss's for sure. Shortly after Districts 4 and 5 were over Clove was bitching "Get this piece of shit off of me!" I was starting to get a headache from her bitching. I think some peace keepers had to hold her down so she couldn't kill her stylist. It was finally time for Katniss's interview, and I just realized how sexy she looked in it. I loved her dress, her stylist did an amazing job. He/she probably put flames on the dress somewhere.

Katniss POV

It was finally my turn as I walk on stage I couldn't here anything, I didn't really pay attention to the question Ceaser asked me. Then he said the thing he told me again. "That was some entrance you made." I nodded "Now Cato said that he liked someone here that was waiting their turn. Do you know if he likes you?" I give him a nod. "I saw him after his interview, and he saw the look in my eyes. He nodded and I whispered "I like you too." I hope he understood that." The crowd awed. Ceaser went to the next question. "Now when you entered my heart stopped." The crowd started to cheer. "So did mine, infact I'm my flames now, do you want to see them?" He gave me a shocked face, "Y- is it safe?" I nod. I stood up and started to spin in circles. The flames were coming from the bottom of my dress. Everyone was cheering. I started to get dizzy, so I decided to stop. "Now for my last question." He took my hand. "It's about your sister... what did you tell her?" I sighed. "I promised her I would try to win." Ceaser nodded his head "And try you shall" "Katniss, The Girl on Fire everyone!" he took my hand and put it to the sky. Everyone was cheering. I got off stage to see Cato waiting for me. I was about to say something, but then he kissed me.

Cato POV

I kissed her, I kissed Katniss Everdeen. We both liked eachother so why does it matter? She looked at me her head in my chest and I held onto her waist. I couldn't let her go. It was time for Peeta's interview. We both watched as he came on stage and took a seat. Ceaser smiled, "So Peeta what do you like about the Capital?" Peeta had a questioning face on him. "I think the showers are different." "The showers..." He smiled "Ceaser do I smell like roses?" You have go to be kidding me. The crowd started to laugh. Ceaser smelled him and nodded "Do I?" and Peeta smelled him. This is the weirdest and most embarassing interview ever and Katniss was just about to blush because of embarassment her district partner was doing. "You smell better than me." "Well I lived here longer." The whole crowd started to laugh, me and Katniss couldn't help but laugh as well. Peeta sounded like an idiot when he said that. "Now Peeta, your a good looking guy, anyone special at home?" He started to laugh. "There is someone special but they aren't at home." "This is confusing Peeta, please tell me." Peeta sighed. "She came here with me."

Peeta is dead. I was starting to get pissed. He know just annouced his love for Katniss, me and her were going to be together, but Lover Boy just had to say it. Katniss looked pissed off now. I was still holding her and Peeta came back from his interview and Katniss shoved him into the wall yelling "What the hell was that? First you say you wanted to train alone and now you say you have a crush on me?" I was smirking by the time Katniss was done yelling at him and Haymitch had to pull her off him before she chokes him to death. Katniss was leaving after all of that and I followed behind her. She turned around and kissed me, I kissed her back. "Do you want to go to my floor? I will make sure Peeta won't say anything. I nodded we get to be in her room. We both fell asleep and I went to my own room around 4 in the morning then went to sleep again. These Hunger Games will be interesting today.

Chapter Two End

**Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon and it will be called "Day 1 in the Arena" I hope you enjoyed reading my first fanfiction of The Hunger Games! I will Toodles! -megacandylover1999**


	3. Day 1 In The Arena

Next Chapter? You bet!

Cato POV

Less then 20 seconds. I can't believe this is happening. This bloodbath will be interesting. I see Katniss eyeing the bow and arrows. I shook my head, she understood. I hope that she doesn't go toward the bow and arrows. She just can't go and die and leave me alone. I will kill myself and die with Katniss. Less then 10 seconds... I am nervous. That's right I, Cato Anderson, am nervous. I hope that Katniss doesn't do something stupid and get herself killed. I doubt it though.

5...

4..

3...

2..

1...

Run!

Katniss POV

I see Cato run as fast as he could to get to the cornucopia. I ran off the platform and looked around. I saw the girl from 1 grab the bow and arrows. Then, I saw a girl run to a backpack then run into the woods. I got the orange backpack and tried to run again, but tripped and fell again. Some boy tried to kill me, but he died. Clove threw a knife in his back and something hit me. "She never misses." I said to myself. She threw one at me and I hid behind the backpack. "Thanks for the knife."

I started to run into the forest and ran right into Foxface. She didn't have anything, no weapons, no backpack, then she ran away. I wish that I would have just grabbed the bow and arrows. I decided to run for another hour and decided to check what's in my backpack. I found a rain jacket, climbing rope, canteen that was empty, matches, and night vision goggles I think. Then I heard the boom of the cannon. The end of a tribute... _One... Two... Three... Four... Five... S_ix_... Seven__... Eight... Nine... Ten... Eleven..._ Twelve... Twelve... Twelve deaths already. Half of the tributes are gone. I have to find a tree to sleep in for the night. I find a nice sturdy tree and climb up.

I wake up to find some idiot light a fire in the middle of the night. The Careers will find them. As soon as I was done thinking about that I heard the scream and the cannnon. It shows District 8 girl. Then, all of a sudden, The Careers are right underneath my tree! "Ok keep calm" I thought. I saw Peeta with them. PEETA! He was helping them find me! That bastard, I knew I shouldn't have trusted them. This is what happens when you trust Peeta. Cato spotted me and just looked at me with worried eyes. I gave him a thumbs up and he smiled. I couldn't wait until the next day.

**Hey sorry it took so long! I have been busy, as usual, thanks for all the reviews and the next chapter will be in Cato's POV. And the next Chapter will be called "Girl On Fire Is Girl On Flames" So ummmm yeah that's about it. BYE BYE! **


End file.
